Stoke it up! Stoke it up!
Transcript (intro plays, after the intro, the title card appears, after that) 9 volt: I think i’m Getting nervous dude natalie: come on, volty, just take ONE bath 9 volt: um would I? natalie: ok, good (at the bathroom, 18 volt was humming while he took off his clothes, and steps in the bath, he puts the shower on and starts singing as he scrubs himself) 18 volt: a one, two, three, four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt But, at the end of a messy day It's time to clean the dirt away... (screams) what do you want? emma: we’re here to have a conversation 18 volt: about what? hannah: you know, your clothes rhys: Just, Don’t end up being naked, right? 18 volt: Well, This takes your leave eva: yes, We’ll be right back 18 volt: where was I? (Sings again) Well, It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt but, at the end of a messy day It's time to clean the dirt away Before I eat I have a wash Scrub-a-Dub, Splish-Splash-Splosh This is what I always do To wash off germs and sticky goo Soak my fingers and in between Make sure they are really clean All Nice and dry, then I'm done! Washing in the tub is so much fun (at the Living room, 9 volt all covered with paint has a meeting with kidware) 9 volt: um, Guys, I need to tell you (Clears throat) are you cold to get in? Then make the water HOT! (Kidware gets shocked) 9 volt: you’d mind? (crickets chirp as Kidware looks at each other) 9 volt: guys, let me say this (clears throat) well here I am in my tubby again, and my tubby’s all filled with water and nice fluffy... Kidware: Christmas, Christmas, time is here, time for... 9-Volt: Guys! Eva: What is it? 9-Volt: Rubber Duckie, Joy of joys, When I squeeze you, you make noise, Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you Jordan: no dude, not in the living room, why not the backyard? (at the backyard, two paddling pools are there) 9 volt: two? (Changes his swim trunks) this is cool Eva: let me take off your helmet, there Zoe: get rid of the mess, would you? 9 volt: Oh, um, right, ahem! Well, here I am in the kid pool again. And ya tubby's all filled with water and nice fluffy suds. And I've got my soap and washcloth to wash myself. And I've got my nifty scrub brush to help me scrub my back. And I've got a big fluffy towel to dry myself when I'm done. But there's 1 other thing that makes everyone make the very best time of the whole day. And do you know what that is? It's a very special friend of mine, my very favorite little pal Oh, Rubber Duckie, you're the one You make bath time lots of fun! Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you! Bo bo bo de oh! Rubber Duckie, joy of joys When I squeeze you, you make noise! Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true! Oh, every day when I Make my way to the tubby I find a little fellow who's Cute and yellow and chubby Rub-a-dub-dubby! Rubber Duckie, you're so fine And I'm lucky that you're mine Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you Hey, Rubber Duckie. Would you like me to scrub your back with my little nifty scrub brush? You would? Okay, how's this? Hey, you want me to scrub behind your ears? Oh, I see. You don't have any ears, do you? Well, how about your tummy? Scrub his little duckie tummy. Ooh, he's ticklish. Ooh-hoo Oh, every day when I Make my way to the tubby I find a little fellow who's Cute and yellow and chubby Rub-a-dub-dubby! Rubber Duckie, you're so fine And I'm lucky that you're mine Rubber duckie, I'd like a whole pond of Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you! Rhys: kid, you look, shiny natalie: Wait, is volty clean? rhys: yes, pretty girl 9 volt: YAY! (at 7pm) 9 volt: guys, it looks like everyone in diamond city turn the pavements into water, right? (Kidware hears 18 volt’s singing) hannah: What the? Mike: He's got to be clean He's got to be clean, ahhhh! 18 volt: I wash my hands and fingers too And in the bath I wash my ears My elbows and feet I gotta to be clean! I gotta be clean! It's healthy and keen! (Emma: what’s that stranged sound out there?) I gotta be clean! Yes sir! I start each day By brushing my teeth (Mike: brush, brush) Gettin' the plaque and stuff off The smile underneath I gotta be clean (clean) And I floss in between (tween) Like a tree must be green (green) I gotta be clean (he's got to be clean!) Each day's a fight With the forces of dirt (dirt, dirt, dirt) Battling the smudge And the smear and the squirt (squirt, squirt, squirt) What do I do when the gumdrops are all over my shirt? (Mike: shirt, shirt, shirt) Huh?! (Mike: Does he just wear it and wear it and wear it for weeks?) Kidware: No! (Mike, Not 18 volt) 18 volt: I wash it, THEN I wear it! (9-volt: Ugh! What is that dreadful sound?) I may be sad I may be beat I may be cross or tired or mad But I'll always be neat I gotta be clean (he's got to be clean) Like all kids just like you Or a fresh nectarine Or some laundry's that's been Through a washing machine I gotta be clean! (Everyone is gone) 18 volt: Hey! Who took the soap? kidware: road water? natalie: (calling offscreen) hey guys, you may know me and volty are bathing in the water roads? Watch! (Dives) wanna feel it? matthew: um, yeah, i’d Supposed kat: What the? ana: how did it happened to the grass? red: did it go white? elliot: nah! It goes white red: white? What does that mean mona: it turns into a road Natalie: you’d never tell, but... (Natalie enters the bathroom to see Kidware) natalie: um Kidware? What are you up to emma: we’re gonna fight the whole water 18 volt: um, what's going on in there? Are you alright? 9 volt: Sure, 18 volt. I was just taking a bath. 18 volt: But what was all that noise I heard? 9 volt: Oh, I was just singing. There's no place I like to sing better than the bathtub. 18 volt: But didn't I hear some other voices in there? 9 volt: Yeah. The Kidware kids were just in here taking a bath with me. (Back at the water roads) 9 volt: Guys, shall we sing a song? (Sings) Down in the roads where nobody goes. There's some kids in underwears having a bath. With a rub-a-dub here and a rub-a-dub there. This is the way we had a bath in the roads. Ow! 9 volt and the Kidware kids: Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie boo! Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie boo! Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie boo! That's the way he washes his clothes. 9 volt: Down in the roads where nobody goes. There's kids in the shower washing their body. With a rub-a-dub here and a rub-a-dub there. This is the way they washed themselves. 9 volt and the Kidware kids: Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie ow. Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie ow. Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie ow. That's the way they washed themselves. Jordan: and also, we’ll wash your chubby cheeks dude 9 volt: nope eva: how about your legs? 9 volt: um rhys: and your arms, kid 9 volt: uh huh hannah: well, we’ll scrub you Kidware kids: Down in the roads where nobody goes. It’s us, Kidware scrubbing our cute gamer. With A rub-a-dub dub and a rub-a-dub dub. This is the way, we wash you. Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie bop. Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie bop. Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie bop. That's the way, we wash you. 9 volt: wow that’s nice emma: thanks kiddo 9 volt: Down in the roads where nobody goes. There's a great big boat rocking into the shores. With A rub-a-dub here and a rub-a-dub there. 9 volt and the Kidware kids: This is the way we had a bath in the roads. Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie bop. Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie bop. Boom boodie, boom boodie, boogie woogie bop. That's the way we had a bath in the water roads. A boogie woogie woogie woogie woo! 9 volt: Oh Yeah! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes